


oh baby, merry christmas ( where every wish comes true )

by evermorecardan



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evermorecardan/pseuds/evermorecardan
Summary: Luke and Reggie spend Christmas together and Reggie just wants to kiss him.Based on this prompt that I saw on tumblr:-"Have you ever just wanted to kiss someone?"
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 211





	oh baby, merry christmas ( where every wish comes true )

Reggie is in love with his best friend. It's not something that he's always known. He has realized that he's in love with Luke not so long ago, actually.

It's been a couple of weeks since Luke tried, and succeed, to prove to the guys that he has chemistry with anyone he sings with. Reggie keeps replaying the moment on his mind over and over again. The way Luke held his head, the way he looked at him with those green eyes that made Reggie's knees go weak, the way he could feel the other boy's breath against his. The way he basically kissed him, not really but technically it was a kiss. Reggie had to think about it like that or he would go insane.

Although his crush is recent, Reggie feels like it's been a long time coming. Reggie feels like this was inevitable, falling for Luke. And now there's no turning back.

Normally it’s fine. Not great, but fine. He spends most of his time with him anyway, and if he just squashes any thoughts about wanting to kiss him, Reggie can pretend he doesn’t want anything else from Luke. Then there are other times, like now for instance, that it’s complete torture.

Luke has the habit of changing in front of them. There's nothing wrong with it and it's pretty normal, since they're all best friends and well... it's not like they have other places to go but the garage. But now that Reggie has these feelings towards Luke, watching the singer change clothes is torture.

Well, on one hand, it's amazing because Luke's body is a masterpiece. But, Reggie can't touch him, not like he wants to. He can't kiss him or hug him just because he feels like it. And that's the worst kind of torture he can think of.

Also, it's now Christmas time and maybe Reggie is feeling a little bit depressed. His family never was one big for holidays, and while he was alive he never cared too much. But watching Julie live her life, watching her family decorating the tree and singing carols... is just a reminder of everything that Reggie never had and never will have.

"Hey, Reg," Luke shouts to call his attention, still shirtless and with his muscles showing. "We should do something for Christmas. Just the two of us, you know?"

Reggie is confused for a couple of seconds. Luke wants to do something for Christmas. With him. Only with him. Like, the two of them alone.

"Alex is going to be with Willie and I think the Molinas should spend their holiday alone. I don't like the idea of intruding, even if Julie is the only one who can see us." Luke says, pulling a hoodie over his head. The glances at his bare chest are a lot for him to handle and for a second he forgets how to respond.

"Yeah, sure." Reggie agrees, focusing back on Luke's face. "Whatever you want, Luke." And his friend doesn't know how true those words are. Luke could ask him to commit a crime and Reggie would gladly do it.

* * *

So they are alone at Christmas. Just wandering around town, with no place to go. But it's good, it's even fun. They visit the best places that are decorated with so many lights that are almost blinding. And people are on the street, singing Christmas songs and trading gifts.

Luke and Reggie watch the scene and talk about everything and anything, enjoying each other's company.

And then Reggie sees it. A couple. The guy is holding mistletoe over his head and the girl is leaning so she can kiss him. As if it were that easy. As if kissing the person you're in love with is something you just do? Seems fake.

_“Have you ever just really wanted to kiss someone?_ ” Reggie asks and then groans internally. He definitely shouldn’t have said that aloud. Luke’s going to ask him who he’s talking about and he’s either going to have to lie or tell him the truth. Neither option is favorable, Reggie doesn’t want to lie to him but he was happy pretending that friendship is all he wanted. He could pretend it was a general question, but he’d see right through him. He knows him.

"Are you thinking about kissing someone, in particular, Reggie?" Luke asks him in a teasing tone. "Have you met a cute ghost that I don't know about?"

Luke looks so interested and genuinely happy for him, like all he wants is for Reggie to find love and be happy. This is why he can’t tell him. He’s his best friend and Reggie needs him to be that. He doesn’t need to complicate their relationship by bringing his stupid feelings into it.

"No. I was just wondering." Reggie chuckles nervously and shrugs. "I never kissed someone under the mistletoe. It feels like just another thing to add to the list of things we never got to do before dying." Reggie sighs because he doesn't care about kissing someone under the mistletoe. Not really, anyway. But it's the best excuse he can come up with.

"Oh. I've never thought of it like that." Luke murmurs, now watching the couple under the mistletoe with a frown and a little pout on his lips. "But I know exactly who I would like to kiss." The words escaping his lips hurt Reggie but he fakes a smile and bumps his shoulder against Luke's.

"Julie?" Reggie teases but feels like he's dying inside.

"No. Not Julie. She's amazing and we have this amazing connection... but it's not like that." Luke smiles slightly and looks at him. “Remember this morning when you asked me what I wanted for Christmas?"

“You said you wouldn’t know what to wish for,” Reggie says.

“I figured it out now. What I’d wish for.” It’s as if it suddenly hits him then, what Luke means, and he feels a rush of emotions. Relief, hope, and a pure giddy joy that brings a huge smile to his face. Reggie almost falls in his haste to rain kisses on Luke's face, and he laughs as his lips come down on the singer's. Then he remembers who's he kissing and pulls away, frowning at him.

“Wait, did you mean me, right? You want to kiss me?.”

“Yes, Reg. All I want for Christmas is you. It's you who I want to kiss under a mistletoe,” he says, his voice a little hoarse.

“I didn’t know,” he tells him, and he has the decency to look a little sheepish.

“Then I’m sorry,” he apologizes. “I thought I have made myself pretty clear when I sang to you to prove I ooze chemistry with anyone. You acted kinda weird afterwards and I freaked out, thinking I have scared you off or something ” he shrugs. Reggie feels his heart melting for this boy even more.

“You giant dork,” he grins.

“Reggie?”

“Yeah?” he says absently as he looks down to Luke's lips again, wanting to kiss them and never stop.

“I love you, you know?”

“I know,” Reggie laughs and he leans over to kiss him again. “I love you too,” he whispers against his mouth. “Merry Christmas, Luke.”

“Merry Christmas, Reg.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk but I really liked this.  
> reggie is a baby and needs all the love in the world.


End file.
